


Our little family

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Prompt: Sam & Dean are expecting a baby (i'd like a sam!mpreg but it's fine if you do with dean) and Dean is scared he won't be a good dad, Sam comforts me (feel free to add smut or not)





	1. Chapter 1

Sam could barely walk straight, his huge belly’s weight forced his legs apart and his spine to a strange shape. He had died several times, went to hell and back and faced things from nightmares, but nothing could’ve prepared Sam for being 9 months pregnant. It didn’t helped that Dean was acting weirder and weirder by the day.

The sex was still incredible, like it always had been. Sam’s size was not a problem at all, if one thing, it only made Dean’s touches softer and his words sweeter. Dean couldn’t shut up about how pretty Sam was, how gorgeous he looked carrying _their_ baby, how sexy he found Sam and how turned on it got him. Sam couldn’t complain.

“Come for me, baby.” Dean said, increasing the speed of his thrusts inside Sam. “Let me see you come all over this pretty belly.”

Sam was moaning and panting, trying not to pass out from so much pleasure. He was always so worked up now. A few more thrusts of Dean’s cock against his sweet spot and Sam was coming all over his stomach. It wasn’t long until Dean came inside of him, whispering Sam’s name.

Dean rubbed his hand on Sam’s belly, making patterns with Sam’s cum across his torso. Sam smiled through the orgasm haze. He loved to watch Dean interacting with his belly in any way possible, even that sexual way. It was one of their moments.

“We are going to be such great dads.” Sam chuckled, but Dean looked at him with fear in his eyes, serious.

“Are you sure? I mean, you I know you’re be the perfect dad to our little girl. But me?” He sounded genuinely insecure and scared, Sam frowned.

“Are you afraid of not being a good dad, Dean?” Dean just nodded, positioning himself next to Sam on the bed, Sam turned to face him. He reached his hand and touched Dean’s face.

“Dean, you are going to be an amazing father, believe me. I can’t wait for our baby girl to finally meets you, she still don’t know how lucky she is.” Sam smiled again, comforting.

Dean looked at him fondly, but still with doubt. “You know how I am, Sammy. What if I freak out? What if I’m not good to her? What if I’m too much like Dad?”

Sam moved closer to Dean and touched their foreheads. “Dean, you are going to be an great father. Know how I know that? Because you raised me. I know our baby is lucky to have you as her dad, because I was so lucky to have you as my big brother. You saved me, Dee.”

Dean smiled, this time with nothing in his eyes but love. “You saved me first, baby. You saved me first.”

Sam kissed Dean’s lips. “That’s what family is for. That’s why I know we’ll be fine. We have each other, that’s all that matters.”

“I know, baby. Now go to sleep, I want to talk to my favorite girl.”

Sam laid his head on Dean’s chest and started to drift into sleep with the sound of Dean talking to his baby bump.


	2. Our little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean argue over who is going to get out of bed to tend to their new baby in the middle of the night.

Sam opened his eyes when the sound of the baby crying reached the room.

“Dee, it’s your turn.” He shook Dean’s shoulder to wake him. “The baby needs you.”

Dean let out a groan, but didn’t open his eyes. “Too tired. Still sleeping.”

Ever since the baby arrived, it’s a constant fight between them to decide which one should get up in the middle of night. Dean always won because Sam was too tired to argue his brother’s endless stubbornness. But not this time.

“I won’t do it, Dean. It’s your turn.” He tried to sound mad, but honestly he was just tired. He shook Dean again, harder, causing him to open his eyes.

“Dammit, Sammy. You’re already woke, baby. Just one more time, okay? I promise.” Dean pressed Sam against himself, kissing his neck and whispering promises of what he’d do to Sam if he’d let him sleep just this once. Sam tried to look unaffected, but an involuntary moan escaped his lips.

“You’re an idiot.” He pushed Dean away and got out of the bed.

As soon as Sam held the little Ellen in his arms, the crying stopped. He smiled, closing his eyes as he rocked her back and forth slowly, humming one of Dean’s stupid classic rock songs. She was sleeping again in a minute, but Sam kept her in his arms for a little longer. He loved the feeling of the baby in his arms, where he could protect her.

When Sam was sure the baby wouldn’t wake up again, he slowly returned her to the crib. He gave her a small kiss.

“Goodnight, love.” He whispered. When he turned, he saw Dean watching him from the door, smiling fondly.

“Now, why would I let you sleep if I can watch you taking care of our baby like that?” Sam smiled to the words, hating how much he loved his idiot of a brother.

Dean closed the space between them in two steps and kissed Sam, sweet and lazy. Sam melted to his touch, like he always did and always will. There was so much love in his heart, he felt like he could die from it. Life has never been so good.

“Come on, baby.” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips. “She’s not the only one that can’t sleep without you.”


End file.
